A 'cut' above the average
by imasmurf93
Summary: My KND version of Edward Scissorhands, A villian holds an experiment on Wally, Kuki feels guilty. hopefully better than it sounds. 3/4 slight other pairing hints
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** I once again make my triumphant return with loads more ideas, so here;s one of them. It's a movie theme again, this ones a spin off for Edward Scissorhands, enjoy.**

**I know I use the watches in half of my stories, I just think that they're so cool! I endlessly watch operation K.A.S.T.L.E just to see the amazing watches. I want one!!!!**

"Man, Numbuh 5 hates going to fight new villains." Abby whined as they sat in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. "You never know any of their moves or abilities or anything, it sucks."

"I don' know, I always find it pretty exciting." Nigel replied. "It's like strategy game, you have to figure out their moves as quick as possible."

"Freak." Wally muttered, a soft toy collided with his head at that moment. "Ow! Hey!"

Kuki giggled. "Sorry Numbuh 4. Mrs pink pilot rainbow monkey was trying to fly."

Wally rolled his eyes.

"So who is this new villain then Numbuh 1? And why's he such a threat?" Hoagie asked, glancing back from the windscreen of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"His name is Dr Experiments." Nigel replied, picking up the bio on the new Cleveland villain. "He's a scientist who lacks volunteers to try his ideas on. It says here that he couldn't experiment on animals so he's planning to use kids by luring them into his house and trapping them. I just hope we're not too late!"

"That's so mean!" Kuki whined, looking down at her feet.

"I know, making random kids be used for science experiments? No thanks, Numbuh 5 has enough of that in school!" Abby agreed.

"Not that!" Kuki replied. "He can't use animals for science experiments! That's animal testing! It's wrong!"

"Yes, yes, we know Numbuh 3, but it's the kids that we're worried about at the moment." Nigel replied.

They landed in Dr Experiments' secret lab. Quietly, they searched for the poor kids that he had locked away somewhere.

"Numbuh 1! Here!" Hoagie whispered, he peeked through the door to see the kids. Locked up like some sort of caged animals.

"It's okay guys we're here to help you." Nigel whispered.

Abby used her bobby pin from her hair to pick the lock and she led the kids to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"We'd better check for more." Nigel whispered, "Numbuh 2, you come with me we'll go this way. Numbuh's 3 & 4, you go that way. If you find or need anything, just call us on your emergency watches. When you've searched the area. Get back to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. We'll meet you there, and then we'll figure out what to do with our villain."

They all nodded and went separate ways.

Wally and Kuki got to a laboratory and decided to go in and look around.

"Jeez, these places give me the creeps." Wally shuddered.

"Yeah, just thinking that some poor, innocent animal's been wired up and experimented with!" Kuki spat harshly at the thought.

"No, I mean more 'cause when you see them on movies! When you've got the mad scientist who'll operate on you while your still alive! And give you like...a clock for a head! Or plungers for legs!" Wally exclaimed excitedly.

"Ew! That's nasty!" Kuki stuck out her tongue. She moved a little closer to Wally for a feeling of security. "They really do that?"

"Na," Wally replied. "I think that they'd just try stupid stuff with you like pull out all of your hair or toenails and try and make stuff that makes them grow back."

"Eep!" Kuki squeaked when she thought she heard a noise. She spun around. It was only Wally, he'd moved from where she'd last seen him and was now rummaging through drawers.

"Wally, I don't think you should be looking through there! Mr scientist might have some private things in there,"

"What like these?" Wally laughed, pulling out some huge scissors. Kuki squealed as he teased her by making a jabbing motion at her.

"Don't worry Numbuh 3! I won't hurt you with them." He laughed, putting them back and jumping into the drawer to get a better look inside.

"Numbuh 4! Just stop it! You shouldn't be looking in there!" Kuki said nervously, looking around the room.

"Yes! It's very rude!" A loud, booming voice said.

Kuki screamed, Wally jumped out of the drawer and automatically jumped in front of Kuki.

A dark figure came from behind the door.

As the light reached him, it showed that he was very tall.

He wore a lab coat and thick rimmed glasses.

He was the typical mad scientist stereotype. Bushy black hair and a neatly combed, small moustache to match.

"Hey! You're the big meanie who's experimenting on animals! Don't you know that they're to little and helpless to stick up for themselves!?!" Kuki shouted at him. Pointing an accusing finger.

"Oh, I don't keep animals here little girl!" The scary scientist told her. "Why not let me show you around, prove to you that there aren't any animals here?"

"Y...You stay away from her!" Wally yelled, spacing out his hands to prevent the man from getting to her.

"You seemed interested in my equipment! Why not let me show you more of it!" Dr Experiment grinned, grabbing Wally's arm and pulling him forward.

"Numbuh 4! No!" Kuki whimpered. She backed away and watched helplessly as the scientist strapped Wally on the wooden table in the middle of the room. Wally was shouting and screaming abuse at the man.

"Come on! Come on!" Kuki whispered as she held her watch in the air. Nigel's face finally appeared on it. "Numbuh 1! The scientist man's got Numbuh 4! We're in the laboratory, it's the second door to the right the way we came!"

"We'll be right there Numbuh 3!" Nigel replied, ending transmission.

"Hurry!"

Kuki ran to the man and pulled on his arm, trying to get him to stop whatever he was doing to Wally.

"Get off him you big meanie head!" Kuki shouted, throwing a punch at the man in his stomach, but the man blocked the punch and held firmly onto her hand. She pulled free and jumped to kick him in the head, but he knocked her away.

"Kuki! Get out of here! Run!" Wally yelled at her.

"But Numbuh 4!" Kuki argued.

"Don't worry about me! Just go!" Kuki ran to the door, but couldn't open it. She ran into the nearest closet and closed the door. Crouching down she plugged her fingers in her ears to drown out Wally's screams of fear and sobbed in fear and guilt.

She jumped a few minutes later when the closet was opened.

It was Nigel and Hoagie. They'd defeated the scientist and knocked him out, he was now lay out cold on the floor.

Hoagie, Nigel and Kuki walked over to the wooden table where Wally was still strapped,

Hoagie smiled triumphantly as he looked around it to see Wally.

"Numbuh 4 are you..." Hoagie's eyes widened. "Oh my god!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I'm not really sticking to the story of Edward Scissorhands, just the idea and a few of the scenes. I won't make this story many chapters cause I really don't think it's turning out as good as I was hoping.**

"Numbuh 4!" Kuki whispered.

Nigel and Hoagie helped Wally get down from the table. He shook his head dizzily and looked around.

"Wh...what?" He asked, dazed and confused.

He went to rub his eyes but felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Kuki gasped.

He looked at his hands with a look of terror.

"Ahhh!" He screamed, trying to shake them off.

His hands were no longer hands, they were metal with sharp steel edges as fingers.

Still in shock, Wally stared at his hands and wiggled his fingers.

"Come on Numbuh 4. Let's get back." Nigel said quietly and unsurely.

Wally followed them back to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and stepped in to hear gasps from Abby and the other kids.

"What happened to you?" Abby asked, walking up to him.

"Well I'm glad that scientist didn't touch me!" One of the girls whispered.

They landed in the tree house and got off the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Wally. I'm real sorry." Kuki said quietly as they walked in the corridor.

"For what?" Wally asked.

"Just leaving you like that. I can't believe I did that. I feel so bad! Now he's done that to you and..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I _told _you to go." Wally replied.

He automatically went to scratch his face but jumped when he felt the blades catch his skin.

"Oh!" Kuki gasped. "You cut your face. Here."

She pulled a tissue from her pocket and gently dabbed his face with it.

"Does that hurt?" She asked.

"No." Wally shook his head.

"Well. I'm going to have a shower." Kuki replied, walking into her room.

Wally watched her walk into the bathroom and carried on into his own.

Once he had gotten changed into his pyjamas (with great difficulty), he walked into the main room to watch some TV, it was real quiet so he guessed that everyone had gone to bed.

He tried to use the remote but was struggling.

He turned around when he heard a noise. It was Kuki walking into the room, dressed in her nightdress. She gave a light smile, which he returned. She then sat next to him.

"You need help?" Kuki asked, taking the remote and switching the TV on.

"Thanks." Wally replied.

Kuki smiled at him, then inquisitively placed a finger on the sharp blades that were his fingers and sighed sadly.

"I really am sorry." She whispered.

"Kuki. I'd rather have had this done to me than see that guy do anything to you." Wally replied softly.

Kuki looked up to him and smiled. Then gave a yawn and cuddled up to him.

Wally blushed and acted like he didn't notice.

He watched the TV even though he didn't may much attention to it due to the sleepy girl rested against him. He kept his hands up and away from her to prevent hurting her.

Wally stared down at Kuki, who had now fallen asleep, he gave a content smile then rested back his head and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up, it was morning and Kuki was moving around in the kitchen. He walked in with a stretch and sat at the table.

Kuki sat on the table too and poured some cereal. Wally tried to pour himself some too but couldn't get the grip.

Kuki giggled and poured some for him. He tried to use his spoon but couldn't and growled in frustration.

"Here." Kuki said. She moved over so that she was sitting next to him and spoon fed him.

"Thanks." Wally said after Kuki had finished. She smiled and began to wash up

The rest of the team came in.

"Dr Experiments is in moon base now Numbuh 4, we'll make our way over today and get him to tell us how we can fix you." Nigel told him.

Wally nodded.

"I think that you should stay here though. We don't want you stirring too much attention or causing harm." Nigel added, Wally agreed.

"Well we'll go and we'll let you know when we find something out." Nigel replied. "Come on gang."

"Numbuh 1! I think I should stay here." Kuki told him. "Numbuh 4's having trouble with a lot of stuff, I think that he should have someone here to help him."

Nigel nodded. The rest of them loaded into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and made their way to Arctic base.

"Why did you want to stay here?" Wally asked her. Once again catching himself on the face.

Kuki pulled out another tissue and dabbed at it. Wally now had numerous cuts on his face.

"I didn't want you to be all alone silly." She said.

He smiled and watched her as she carefully wiped the blood from his face.

"Want to play rainbow monkeys?" She asked.

"Not exactly." He groaned, knowing that there was no escape.

"Pleeeeease! Walllllyyyyyy!" Kuki whined. "I don't want to play alone!"

Wally rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine! Five minutes!"

Kuki cheered. Wally sighed and followed her to her room.

"Here, you can have this one." She sang. Throwing Wally a purple rainbow monkey wearing a pink tutu.

Wally went to catch it but as he did so, he grabbed it's neck, forgetting about his extra sharp blades. The body of the rainbow monkey fell to the floor.

Wally looked at it in confusion, then cursed himself. 'Crud!'

Usually he would find this rather comical. Only Wally knew the consequences of one of Kuki's damaged toys. And they were far from pleasant.

Kuki picked her rainbow monkey and turned around, her eyes widened in horror.

"K...Kuki I'm...I'm really sorry!...I didn't mean to..." Wally stuttered in fear.

"It's okay." Kuki replied sadly. She picked it up and sniffed sadly.

"I really am sorry. I just tried to catch it and..."

"Wally it's okay. It was an accident." Kuki assured him.

He watched as she took the two parts of the rainbow monkey to her bed and placed them on it gently.

"Well I guess that's rainbow monkeys off the list. What'd you want to do?" She asked.

Wally shrugged. Kuki thought for a moment then smiled as she got an idea.

"Why don't we make the guys some dinner for when they get back?" She suggested.

"It's 11:30 am." Wally stated. "They won't get back til like 4"

"So? We can make starters main courses and dessert! Like a restaurant! Come on it'll be fun."

Wally reluctantly followed her into the kitchen where she began to pull out bowls and ingredients.

"We'll make the starter first!" Kuki chirped, putting on a chefs hat and apron, then placing some on Wally.

"I think it should be soup! What about tomato?"

"Sure." Wally agreed carelessly.

Kuki began to take tomatoes and a chopping board. She washed the tomatoes then began to peel them.

"Wally, do you mind chopping them while I get the saucepan." She asked.

"'kay." Wally replied. He went to open the drawer, but got an idea.

He walked back over to the tomatoes and drummed his fingers on them, they beagn to chop up neatly.

Kuki turned around and gasped in amazement,

"Cool!" She grinned, "Put them in here."

Wally picked up the chopping board and scooped the tomatoes into the saucepan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** I actually really enjoyed this chapter when I got into it, hope you liked it too.**

They were cooking for hours, it was now 6:00pm, getting dark and the others still hadn't got back.

The transmission screen went off. Wally went and answered it. It was Numbuh 1.

"Sorry Numbuh 4, We're being held up." Nigel told him. "Dr Experiments is being less than helpful. We're staying until he tells us something."

Wally nodded and ended transmission walking back into the kitchen where Kuki was working on dessert.

"We haven't got any eggs. I'll go get some." Kuki told him.

"They don't know what time they'll be back." Wally told her.

Kuki thought for a moment. "Oh well, more for us. I'm just going to the store."

She walked out and was gone for more than half hour.

Wally waited and in the end got bored so decided to go and meet Kuki wherever she was.

After managing to open the door he only got a little way before he saw her walking up the road with a small shopping bag. A boy most known as The Kid, or Ace was walking with her.

He could see that they were talking but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Here let me take that." Ace said, trying to take her bag.

"No, It's okay thanks anyway." Kuki replied.

"I'll carry it for you." Ace told her.

"No! It's not that heavy." Kuki sighed, pulling it away.

"So making food for anyone special?" Ace asked her.

"No."

"Can anyone join in?" Ace hinted.

"Maybe some other day." Kuki sighed irritably.

"Hey Numbuh 3." Wally said as he walked over. Glaring at Ace.

"Wally!?!..what are you doing here? Everyone'll see you!" Kuki hissed to him.

"I got bored inside." Wally replied, not taking his eyes off Ace.

"Jeez dude, what did you do to your hands?" Ace laughed mockingly.

"I washed them, try it some time." Wally replied sarcastically.

"Freak!" Ace snapped.

Wally took a menacing step forward.

"You got a problem? You want to go!?!" Wally argued.

"Wally, let's just go." Kuki said quietly, pulling Wally's hoodie to try and stop him.

"Well yeah, I'm pretty sick of you butting in when I'm about to ask my girl out!" Ace yelled back.

"Ace! Will you just go home?" Kuki told him.

"Your girl? She's not just something that you can own you son of a...!" Wally yelled.

"Wally!" Kuki pulled him back, he tried to pull out of her grip. She let go of him but he accidentally caught her hand.

She pulled it back quickly and hissed in pain, she looked at her hand, it was a pretty big, deep cut and it was bleeding pretty badly.

Wally stopped in his rage and turned to Kuki.

"Kuki! I'm...I'm so sorry I..." He gasped.

"Now look what you've done to her! Get the hell out of here! Go! You freak!" Ace yelled, pushing Wally violently.

"Ace stop it! It was just an accident!" Kuki told him, trying to stop him.

"Go on! Get lost!" Ace shouted.

Wally turned and ran. He panted as he ran as fast as he could, tears blinding him.

"Where's he going?" Kuki asked frantically "Wally!"

"He tried to hurt you!" Ace told her. Grabbing her hand to check it.

"No he didn't and you know it!" Kuki snarled back.

"Come on, let's get you home!" Ace said to her, ignoring her fuming at him.

It began to pour with rain. Wally sat under a tree to shelter from it. He stared at his blades of fingers.

"I am a freak!" Wally whispered to himself. "I'm a monster. I couldn't fight back! I would have killed him."

"Will you get off me! I have to go find Wally!" Kuki growled as Ace brought he into the Tree house.

"No, you're staying here! When I find that little twerp I'm gonna..." Ace snarled, beginning to walk out of the door.

"He's not a twerp! Just leave him alone!" Kuki warned him.

"What's going on here?" Nigel asked as he walked into the door.

"Wally's gone! This jerk made him go!" Kuki sobbed.

"Kuki! I'm only trying to protect you!" Ace told her.

"Will you just get out!" Kuki screeched.

When he left, she began to pace back and forward anxiously.

"We've got to find him." She said.

"Of course Numbuh 3. You stay here in case he comes back." Nigel replied. "Numbuhs 2 and 5, come on, let's go looking for him."

The three operatives left leaving Kuki alone. She paced back and fourth worried sick about Wally.

Ten minutes went by and there was a knock on the door.

"Kuki, Kuki it's me open the door!" Ace called.

"What do you want." Kuki yelled.

"I found that dork in the park! Bet he wishes he never messed with me now!" Ace said proudly. "Come on open the door! You're safe now!"

"What! Where is he now?" Kuki asked.

"He ran for the hills. I doubt you'll see him again. Come on, let me in!"

"Go away!" Kuki began to cry. "Just go away!"

"Come on babe! Let me in!" Ace knocked again.

Kuki stood away from the door.

"I said go away!" She screamed.

Hearing a bump from another room, she turned around. Wally walked in a few seconds later.

"Wally!" Kuki sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.

He was soaked from head to toe.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, glancing at her hand, which she'd bandaged up when waiting.

She nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Wally nodded.

Kuki wiped a stray tear from her eye. They both looked at the door when Ace banged on it loudly.

"He won't go!" Kuki groaned.

"That's why I came in through the window." Wally replied with a smile. "Just ignore him, he'll give up."

"I thought he'd hurt you and you ran away." She whispered. Wally shook his head.

"He said that he found you in the park and..."

"I was nowhere near the park." He told her. "The little liar."

Kuki chuckled with relief. Then looked up at Wally, who stood there awkwardly. She was so glad he was safe. She wiped another tear from her eye.

"Hold me." She sniffed.

Wally wanted to, but he didn't want to hurt her again.

"I can't." He whispered. He walked over by the window and stared out of it.

Kuki walked up to him and took his wrists, she gently lifted his wrists up and placed them over her. She hugged him tightly. He was getting her soaked but she didn't care, she just wanted to be near him.

When they pulled away, he smiled at her.

"I guess the others aren't back yet." He said quietly.

"They are, they're out looking for you." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The other three arrived a few moments later.

"Ah, Numbuh 4, you're back." Nigel sighed. "We were getting worried."

"How was Arctic base?" Wally asked.

"Well Dr Experiments has agreed to fix you tomorrow." Nigel replied. "Right now can we just go to bed? I'm wet and tired."

They all agreed and went to bed, all of them fell asleep more or less straight away.

The next morning when they all got up. They got ready and went to Arctic base where Dr Experiments was allowed to have a laboratory while he fixed Wally.

They sat on the chairs outside, Wally was nervous.

"What if he does anything else to me instead?" He said nervously.

"He's being monitored the whole time numbuh 4, you've got nothing to worry about." Nigel told him.

"I will get my hands back right?" Wally said.

"Oh, Numbuh 362 was saying earlier, if he does anything wrong, you might lose your hands and arms. I think you'll be okay though." Kuki told him, Wally went pale.

"Girl, do you have to tease him like that! You've freaked him out now!" Abby scolded Kuki with a laugh. "You'll be fine Numbuh 4."

Wally went inside. The process took over an hour.

He came out with his normal hands. They all smiled and stood up to greet him. Kuki, of course gave him an oxygen deprived hug.

Later that day, when they were back at the Tree house, Wally had gone to his room and had been in there for about half hour. Kuki decided to go and keep him company.

She knocked on his door and waited until she heard 'Come in'.

"Hey." She smiled as she walked in.

"Hi." He replied as he jumped from his boxing ring bed. "Did you want something?"

"No, no." She replied. Stood in the doorway, leant against it. "I just wanted to, you know hang around."

He smiled. "Oh, okay, well you don't have to hide in the doorway, you can come in you know."

She laughed and walked in. She sat on his ring and he opened his closet and began to rummage in it.

"Glad you've got your hands back." Kuki giggled. "I was getting freaked out with your scissor hands."

"Me too." Wally replied, turning around and sitting next to her. "I missed these hands. This one just feels kind of weird though."

Kuki looked at the hand that he was talking about. "Why what's wrong with it?"

"I don't know." He replied, "Could you take a look."

Kuki nodded and took his hand carefully, Wally screamed in pain and pulled away. Kuki was left holding a detached arm. She screamed loudly.

Wally cracked up in laughter.

He pulled his real arm from inside his hoodie and took the fake one that Kuki was holding.

"Numbuh 3 what is it?" Nigel asked as the other three operatives stormed into the room holding weapons.

"N...nothing...sorry." Kuki smiled innocently at them, making them grumble and sigh, storming back to their own rooms.

"Yeah Numbuh 3!" Wally exclaimed playfully.

Kuki thumped him on his arm. "Meanie head!" She laughed.

"Sorry Kooks, I just had to do it." He replied.

Kuki shook her head and laughed.

"I dare you to do it to Numbuh 1."

Wally accepted the dare and strolled out of the room, shoving the arm up his jumper. Kuki lingered by Wally's door and listened.

She ran back into the room laughing uncontrollably when she heard Nigel yelling and Wally running down the corridor.

"Numbuh 4! One of these days those pranks will lead you to trouble! I swear I could kill you right now! I..." Wally slammed the door to drown out Nigel's yells from down the corridor.

When he saw Kuki sitting on his ring laughing, he dusted off his hands and walked over to her.

"Well, I won the dare." He stated triumphantly.

"I really didn't think you'd do it." Kuki laughed.

"Hey, you know what a daredevil I am." Wally laughed again.

He jumped onto the ring and lay onto his back. Kuki lay back too so that she was lying next to him.

They fell quiet as they got their breaths back from laughing so much.

"How's your hand." Wally asked.

"It's okay, it was just a cut." Kuki replied, holding up her hand and showing him the neat bandage,

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's the least you could have done after I just hid in a closet while you were having that done to you. I deserved it." Kuki sighed.

"Better me than you." Wally replied with a blush.

"Aw, that's really sweet." Kuki said, her cheeks going pink. "You really mean that?"

"Sure." Wally blushed again. "I'd rather die than let anything happen to you Kuki."

"Why?" Kuki looked at him confused.

"Well...I....I Li....I mean..." He stuttered. Wally looked at Kuki, who was staring at him, waiting for an answer. He smiled at her then leaned forwards and brushed lips with her for about 2 seconds.

When he pulled away, he looked straight at her to see her reaction. She looked back up at him and beamed then leaned in for another kiss. He accepted and there they were, on Wally's ring, making out.

"Whoa! Get a room!" Hoagie cackled from the doorway.

They both sat up quickly and pulled away. Wally grabbed the fake arm and threw it at him. He jumped off his bed and ran after Hoagie. Hoagie charged down the corridor. Wally gave up running after him and walked back into his room, sitting next to Kuki. Kuki sat quietly and wiped a part of her mouth with her thumb then began to fix her hair.

"Man. If I did still have those scissors I'd really give Numbuh 2 what for." Wally grunted.

"Oh really?" Kuki laughed. "I don't believe you!"

"Yeah, I'd just keep jabbing at him like little pin pricks, like this!" Wally replied, gently jabbing at her body, tickling her. She screamed and laughed as she fell back. He hovered over her and continued to tickle her.

"Surrender Numbuh 3!" Wally yelled playfully. "You believe me now?"

"Okay! Okay! I give up!" Kuki laughed.

Wally stopped and smiled down at her, brushing lips with her once again. She smiled, then gave that face. Wally knew that it meant she was about to do or say something that would really freak him out or irritate him. He just knew it.

"What?" He asked.

"You wouldn't kiss Numbuh 2 after right?"

**A/N:**** End!**


End file.
